Kyle McDare
Nickname: Kyle McDare Age: 16 Birthday: March, 26th 1997 Hometown: New York, USA Kyle is one of the students at Greenville Academy. He'' actually has so many talents and a quick learner, except academic, but he always claims himself "a good for nothing person" because he's not sure with his own ability. He likes to play every musical instruments he wants, especially guitar. He doesn't want to join any clubs because he wants to have more free time to play and "stalking" people at Greenville Academy. He has a dark side and a demon butler inside him named Ruu and Kai. Personalities Kyle is a cheerful, simple-minded, funny, somehow childish and talkative person but when he's alone he always thinks what he can do for everyone and for himself. He always shows his mood and feelings on his expression, and likes to convince everyone so they show their true selves. He likes helping the other and plays with everyone to have a good relationship with them. Ruu has a darker personalities than Kyle, a pervert, weird and a liar are the words to represent him. He likes talking to himself about something unneeded whenever he's alone or still have a conversation with others, which make everyone confused. He respects someone who can understand his weird acts and hates someone who has the same personality, so that's why he hates Mikhael. Appearances He has a blonde hair and fair skin. His height and weighs are 187 cm and 145 kg. His eyes are sea-blue, but when he turns to Ruu they change into green. Relatives Carl McDare: Father, Alive Florence Greenwood: Mother, Alive Rachel McDare: Little Sister, Deceased Momo Nakamura: Step Mother, Alive Kai: Demon Butler, Alive History He was born in a normal, happy family, before his little sister came in to the world and his father took a like on him. His little sister can't speak, but Kyle used to tell her about his life. Even when his father started harassing him, when their mother ran away secretly, he told Rachel all of them. And that day, the day he was raped by his own father, Rachel was trying to help him that caused her to death. His father shot her right on the head. After that incident, he ran away to Washington D.C. and lived on the street as a street singer. He paid his tuition by himself. But then when he was 12, he was picked by Momo Nakamura, who was moving to Washington D.C. because of her job. Then he lived with her for a short time, two years. Meanwhile, his father was looking for him to death, even he made a contract with a demon, Kai, to look for him. But when Kai met Kyle, or rather his other self, Ruu, he fell in love with him and decided to cut the contract and lived inside him to protect them. Kyle reunited with his real mother, Florence, when he celebrated his 14th birthday with Momo. He was told by his mom about his parents divorcement, the reason why she was leaving him.. He hardly forgave his mother, which made her burst of tears. But he didn't know what to do, and asked Momo. She said it's alright, he can live with his real mother, she was about to leave Washington D.C. too. He said goodbye to her, even it was hard for him, moved to another school, met Michael and other friends, and has a happy life till now. Favorite Foods and Drinks Kyle loves sweets and sometimes crispy snacks, and his favorite drink is wine. He always spends his pocket money to buy sweets and bottles of wine, and keeps them at his refrigerator. Inside his bag, sweets like candy and stuffs are always there. Favorite Activities He likes to do sports such as basketball and soccer even if he's alone, and plays guitar on the music room. Sometimes, he loves to "stalk" his friends and make him knows everything that happened to everyone. Abilities His original power are making and controlling water and ice, but because Kai is inside him he can controls fire and sun as well, and also sees someone's ability and take advantage on it. Relationships Michaelis Blanc : Michael is his best friend and also his boyfriend. Kyle likes to see his rare smile then teases him for being cute. He was surprised when Michael confessed to him, and that made him smiled and asked him to be his lover. Kenny Nachton : Kenny is one of his best friend beside Michael, and Kyle is a "fan" of him. Kyle likes to take his picture and gives girl clothes to him but sometimes he loves to play with him too. Connor Fritz Blumenstein : He likes playing duet with him, and sees him doing a prank to Michael. Ryan Alexander Ulf Kjellberg : They are in a good relationship and one of his friend. Kyle helped Ryan when he was sick such as carried him to the infirmary and gave him a medicine. Kyle visited his house once and really loves his wolf. Leonardo Maryln Monesi : Ryan's boyfriend. They are good friend even though Kai fought with Leon once, but lucky no one hurt. Quotes *"Let's make our life as enjoyable as we can! Because'' I'll miss it when I die" ''- Kyle, to Mikhaela Blanc *"Don't act so strong if your voice is shaking like that. It hurts right? I feel the same.. Don't hold your feelings, Ken. Let it go.." ''- Kyle, to Kenny Nachton Trivia *He calls Michael "Mikey". *He likes pets such as dogs and wolves, but he doesn't like cats and insects. But when Kenny turned into half-cat, he can't stand the cuteness and doesn't care if he's a cat or not. *His father still hunts for him. *He has a poor memory when it comes to academic that makes his scores are really bad. *He can studies at Greenville Academy because of his excellent music and sports talents. *He's often to fall sleep unconsciously because of Kai and the contract. *He can't get drunk because he's too used to wine. *He's scared of horror movies but he doesn't scared of the real ghosts. *He's blind of direction so he's often to get lost, even at his own school. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male